The small town life of a big city girl
by HalloweenBarbie
Summary: She was new in town. He knew she was special. This is their story. Puck/OC This is my first story. Please review
1. Prologue

**A/N:I don't own anything but Roxy and her family!  
**

Prologue

„Not only do you want me to move but to Lima, Ohio of all places? Why would you want to move to Ohio? What's wrong with Trenton?" Roxy yelled at her father. He smiled sadly at his teen daughter and answered "Because I got a new job there! Look Roxy I know that you don't want to leave your friends but you'll find new friends soon! I promise. I'm sorry Roxy but we're moving, if you like it or not!"

Okay so I guess I should start from the beginning. My name is Roxanne Salvatore, but everyone calls me Roxy. I'm the daughter of Joe Salvatore a Trenton cop. My mother left the family when I was very little so he raised me himself, well my grandmother helped a little.

I have dark brown hair with pink highlights and blue eyes. I'm about 5'7 and average built. I have a nose piercing, which my dad's not really happy about.

My dad, my step mom and I are moving to Lima, Ohio and I think that sucks!

So let's fast forward to my first day at William McKinley High School…

**A/N: Soo there goes my first story! Pleas review and let me know if you find any spelling or expression errors! English is not my native language! Thx**


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: I don't own anything but Roxy and her family!**

Chapter 1: Meeting the Glee Club

As I walked into my new School I felt odd but I guess that's normal. I asked my way to the principal's office and got my schedule. Before I went to my first class, Spanish with Mr. William Schuester, I went to the bathroom to wash my hands and started to silently sing my favorite song "Sugar, we're going down" by Fall Out Boy.

When I looked up into the mirror I saw a brunette girl standing behind me. She was wearing a checkered skirt, stockings and a pullover with a horse on it, pretty strange if you ask me! She looked at me as if I was an alien.

"Uhm, can I help you?" I asked carefully.

"You're the new girl aren't you?" the brunette asked.

"Yes, I'm Roxy." I smiled. After she stared at me for what seemed like an eternity she suddenly answered.

"Oh I'm Rachel Berry! You should really join Glee Club! I heard you singing and you're really good!"I nodded slightly as she continued

"What's your first class? Mine is Spanish, I can show you the way if you'd like!"

I nodded again and followed her out of the bathroom and down the hall. Rachel was really nice but she talks way too much.

I sat in class not really listening to what Mr. Schuester said instead I looked around the room and noticed a guy with a Mohawk looking at me. It only took me one second to recognize that he had really nice eyes. They were brown with small specks of green in them.

"Roxy! Roxy!" I only noticed Rachel whispering my name next to me because she poked me in the ribs.

"Huh what?" she shook her head and nodded in Mr. Schuester's direction, it took me some time to realize that he was trying to get my attention for the last five minutes. I blushed and looked at my teacher he wanted me to repeat the line we were practicing.

As soon as the bell rung all the students were up to their feet and out of the classroom before Mr. Schuester could even finish the sentence he was just saying. I wasn't in a hurry to leave so I took my time packing up my bag and getting out of the classroom.

Rachel was waiting for me impatiently, pointing at her watch as I came in sight. I apologized quickly and we were on our way. "Hey Rach, who is that guy with the Mohawk that sat behind us in Spanish class?" I asked while we were heading towards our next class. "That's Noah Puckerman everyone calls him Puck he's the biggest man hoe in school. He may be good looking but he's never been with someone longer than a few days. He can be a real ass sometimes! He threw a slushy at me! More than once!"

I smirked to myself and thought that McKinley wasn't so different from my old school at all! My mind wandered back to Puck and I didn't watch where I was going.

I jumped a little when a tall guy with short brown hair suddenly stepped in our way and looked at Rachel. She squealed and quickly hugged him before introducing us. "Roxy this is Finn Hudson my boyfriend!" I noticed that her smile widened as she said the word "boyfriend".

Finn politely shook my hand and led us to our next class. The morning went by pretty fast and when lunch break came around Rachel, Finn and I made our way to the cafeteria. I met a lot of people this morning most of them were members of the schools Glee Club.

From all the people I met I liked Tina the most we have so much in common. Unfortunately I don't have many classes with her. After lunch I had a free period and decided to check out the glee club, to decide if I wanted to join or not. Before heading to the choir room I had to put my books away.

When I approached my locker I saw Puck leaning against ( you guessed it) my locker. I took a shaky breath _'what the heck? Why am I nervous? I'm never_ _nervous!'_ I thought.

"Hey Mohawk! Would you mind moving your bad ass posing a few lockers down?" I asked motioning with my hands for him to move.

Puck smirked at me "Well I could but what would be in it for me?"

"My infinite gratitude?" I said smirking at him.

"Well that's almost good enough. But how about a date?" again he smirked I was beginning to hate that smirk.

"Do you really think that I'll go out with you?" Now it was my time to smirk.

"Yep" he replied popping the 'p' still smirking.

"Well you're wrong" I told him my own smirk never leaving my face.

"Roxy are you coming? We're going to be late!" I heard Tina's voice from behind me asking. Without one more look at Puck I turned around and followed Tina to the choir room.

"Well guys nationals are coming up and…oh Roxy what are you doing here?" Mr. Schue asked when he entered the classroom.

"Well Rachel told me I should join Glee Club and I thought I'd check it out."

"Well then feel free to stay!" Mr. Schue said with a smile on his face and started talking about nationals. I couldn't help but feeling uneasy and when I looked around I realized why. Puck was staring at me the whole time

. When the bell rung Tina and I were the first ones to leave the classroom. "Why are we running, Roxy?"

"We aren't running we're just walking really fast!" I answered my new friend. "Okay then why are we walking really fast?"

"Because I have to get home, help my dad with some stuff…" With that I was off leaving Tina behind.


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: I don't know anything but Roxy and her family!**

Chapter 2: The slushy surprise

When I got home that day I smelled something that was very unusual in our house, home cooked food. I went to the kitchen to see my dad stirring something in a pot.

"I hope you remember the last time you tried to cook dad. If you don't I do…I was sick for two days after that!" I exclaimed. My dad raised his head and smiled at me. "I do remember honey, but Steph taught me how to make spaghetti!" Steph is my dad's new wife, my step mother. She's great and makes my dad happy. "So why isn't Steph cooking?" I asked while dad chopped carrots. "She's not back from shopping yet and asked me to cook."

"Oh great that way we all are going to get food poisoning." I said mocking him. "You wound me kiddo!"He replied in mock hurt." It hurts right there!" he told me pointing to his heart.

"Yeah sure dad!" I smirked. "So how was your first day of school?" he asked.

"Well it was okay..!" I replied heading up to my room. I heard my dad yelling something after me but I didn't understand it.

An hour or so later I was standing in the kitchen loading the dishwasher as I heard the doorbell ring. I went to open it and was shocked when I noticed who was standing there.

"Hey, uhm you must have dropped this when you were sprinting out of glee club today!" Puck said handing me my wallet. _"Oh great so he noticed how fast I left." I thought. _ "Thanks."

When I was about to close the door he spoke up. "So why did you leave that fast?"

Actually I didn't know why I ran off like that myself. "I had to help my dad, he's hurt and can't go around the house that much. You know…knee injury…" _"That sure sounded convincing" _I thought.

"Hey kiddo who's at the door?" I heard my dad asking behind me. Puck smirked "Yeah sure Salvatore, see you at school!" with that he disappeared from my porch.

"No one dad!" I replied when I closed the door. I couldn't understand why Puck even cared why I left so fast. I decided that I should just drop it.

Puck P.O.V

I was standing in front of Roxy's house thinking about if I should finally ring the damn bell and give her back her wallet or not. I don't know why I even bothered; there is just something about her that attracts me to her.

I finally rang the bell and had a short conversation with Roxy but when I heard her father coming up behind her I left.

I have to find out why I feel this pull towards her. When I looked into her eyes the first time there was something familiar in them. I have to get to know her.

The next Day in Class I couldn't concentrate on anything other than the back of Roxy's head.

"Mr. Puckerman! Maybe you could tell me what's so interesting in Ms. Salvatore's head? Is there an insect in her hair? Or do you just find hair more fascinating than my class?" our Math teacher said. I saw Roxy's ears turning red as a tomato and when she turned around to face me she was glaring daggers at me.

"I'm sorry Mrs. David, I was somewhere else…" With that Roxy turned to face the blackboard again. When class ended I saw Roxy leave with Tina following her. Roxy looked furious, and I would be lying if I said that I didn't think it was hot. "I can't believe him! Embarrassing me like that! He's just…" since I was looking down I couldn't figure out why she didn't finish the sentence but when I looked up I saw Karofsky standing in front of her with an empty slushy cup. "WHAT THE FUCK?"

I heard Roxy's usually calm and melodic voice scream. "Well new girl, that's just a warning shot. If you join glee club, that will be a daily treatment! And…AAAHHH YOU STUPID B…AHH WHAT THE HELL?" Why he was screaming you ask? Well because, the lovely Roxy Salvatore just hit him in the balls and then in the face. Karofsky was lying on the ground hands in his crotch and Roxy stood over him with a sly smirk on her face. She wiped the slushy from her face and headed to the bathroom and I ran after her.

Roxy P.O.V

I had a fricking slushy dripping down my body and it didn't feel good. As I tried to wash it out of my hair I heard the bathroom door open. "That was quite an impressive show. I never saw Karofsky crying like a little girl." Puck said.

I turned around "Oh so no one ever stood up to Mr. Duchebag?"

"Well at least not like that!" Puck said chuckling. "I just hope you'll get away with that!" He said moving closer to me. "Why shouldn't I? Everyone hates that guy right? No ones gonna tell Figgins." I replied moving backwards hitting the wall. Puck moved closer again. "Well I'll be in your corner if you get busted!" With that he leaned in and kissed me. I didn't know how to react. But after some time I responded to his kiss and it was the best kiss I ever got.

"Salvatore! Figgins' office! Now!" Sue Sylvesters voice boomed through the girls bathroom. Puck and I jumped apart and I followed Ms. Sylvester to the headmasters office.


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: I don't own anything but Roxy and her family!**

Chapter 3:

So there I was sitting in the headmasters office not knowing what to expect. Figgins looked mad, Ms. Sylvester was smiling and Karofsky looked like...well like he had just been kicked in the balls.

"You will not be punished Salvatore!" I heard Ms. Sylvester say and looked up to see Figgins look surprised and open his mouth to protest but Sue was a step ahead of him and told me to leave.

When I stepped out of the Principal's office I saw Tina was waiting for me. I nodded my head at her and we made our way to the choir room in silence.

On our way a short boy with an afro ran after us holding a microphone and was trying to get our attention. "Are you joining glee club? You do know that that would be killing your already low social status!" he called at me. _'What the heck? In my old school glee club was cool. Things are definitely different in Lima'. _

"Don't you have anything else to do? Leave them alone!" yelled a familiar voice behind us. As soon as the boy heard the voice he took off running. I turned in the direction the voice came from and noticed that it was Puck who just scared the afro kid away. "You'll go out with me now Roxy?"

"You wish Puckerman!"

Glee club today was great so I decided to join and Mr. Schue was more than happy about another member. I decided to audition with the song "Damned if I do ya'" from All time low

„Since our duetts project last year worked out so well I decided to give it another shot!" Mr. Schue said with much enthusiasm in his voice. I wrote all of your names on a piece of paper and put them in this hat. So girls pick your partners!" he continued.

I was not at all excited about this since I never win in such things. As you may have guessed it I drew Puck...yay ( insert sarcasm here)!

"So when are we going to practice Rox?" Puck asked while smiling from ear to ear.

I ignored him and walked out of the choir room to the parking lot heading straight for my car. Suddenly I stopped and Puck ran right in to me. I couldn't believe what I saw. My beautiful car had spray paint all over it.

I tried to speak but my mouth only opened and closed no sound coming out making me look like a fish.

"I guess that's your car?" Puck asked. I shook my head yes. "Oh, well it's not that bad.." he continued.

"NOT BAD? ARE WE LOOKING AT THE SAME CAR?" I yelled at him my fists clenched at my sides. Puck put one hand on my shoulder trying to calm me down but I just felt like crying.

I love my car, correction loved my car. It was totally ruined someone sprayed "Glee Club Sux" all over it. I turned to Puck leaned on his shoulder. I just needed a little comfort. Puck put his arm around me and held me. We stayed like this for quite a while.

When I got home Stephanie my step mother was already waiting for me. "Hey Roxy! How was school?" she took a look at me and noticed I had been crying and her motherly side broke out. "Oh Honey what happened? Are you okay? Do you need anything?" I love Stephs motherly side it's nice to have another woman in the house. "Someone ruined my car." I said defeat still in my voice.

Steph looked outside and saw my car wasn't it's usual cherry red but covered in spray paint. I sat down in the kitchen and went to my little dream world, as I heard the front door open and close I assumed it was my dad, since I didn't hear the bell ring but instead I heard the voice of none other than Noah Puckerman.

I felt his hand on my shoulder and turn to face him. "Hey I just wanted to check on you. You looked pretty devastated back in school." I didn't want to talk right now so I just went up to my room. I fell on my bed and fell asleep thinking about my poor car.


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N: As always I only own my original characters.**

Chapter 4:

I woke up the next morning because I felt something cold in my face. I opened my eyes and saw my cat Thor staring down at me obviously hungry. Thor is a orange and blond main coon cat so he is very big and fluffy.

"Okay, okay Thor I'll give you food just a minute!" I said hoping that he could understand me. I looked over at the clock on my wall and almost got a heart attack, I was late for school. I threw on some clothes and ran down the stairs into the kitchen where my mum and dad were having breakfast, that's when I noticed that it was Saturday.

"I didn't realize Thor was so hungry that you had to sprint down the stairs" my father said in a sarcastic way. "HarHar very funny dad! I'm going back to bed!" I replied.

After an hour or so of tossing around in my bed I decided to get up. I took a shower, brushed my teeth and put on some fresh clothes. When I was done I went downstairs to the kitchen to see my dad still sitting on the same spot as earlier today.

"Well hello sunshine!" my dad greeted me. I just stared at him as I poured my coffee without saying a word.

Suddenly I felt someone ruffle my still wet hair and looked to my side. "Hello honey!" Steph said as she poured herself what I assumed was her 3rd cup of coffee. "Your friend was very worried last night! He was so nice, I don't know what's wrong with you to just ignore him!" she said smiling from ear to ear.

I started to expect the worst. "I liked him so much I invited him over for dinner!" And there it was. I should have known that she would pull a stunt like that.

"You did what?" That was too much to tell me before I had my coffee.

"He seemed to care about you so I decided we should get to know this young man!"

"And I decided that I don't like him!" called my dad from the back.

I made a mental note to NEVER leave someone alone with Stephanie ever again.

So there I was a few hours later sitting at the dinner table with my parents and Puck. Steph was talking to him animatedly while my dad and I were stabbing around in our food.

"Roxy! You haven't told us that you joined a club at school!" Steph said with a smile on her face. "Huh?" I wasn't listening to the conversation at all. "Well Noah just told me you joined the glee club at you school."

"Oh yeah I did, forgot to tell you, I guess." I replied and took a bite of my food. Puck looked at me from across the table and had this little smirk on his face.

"I suggested that Roxy should join the Cheerios ,that's the Cheer leading squad at our school." Puck told Stephanie still smirking. "She would look really good in the uniform and of course that would cheer us football players on!" he added.

I could feel my face and ears turn red and saw my fathers face turning even redder, not in embarrassment but in anger. Nobody talked about daddy's little girl in the way Puck just had.

Steph also noticed that dad was about to have a fit so she got up and told him to help her clean up the dishes.

"Wow mission accomplished! You pissed off my dad and embarrassed me and all that in 10 minutes. I think that's a new record." I tell Puck.

"Awe come on I didn't mean it like that. I just wanted to lighten up the mood." Puck replied and he looked almost serious.

"Come on!" I told him and took his and and lead him out of the dining room and on to the front porch. He looked at me, pure confusion written on his face.

"What?" I asked. "I thought you wanted to practice our duet."

"Oh." he said looking disappointed.

"I was thinking about doing 'Under Pressure' by Queen and David Bowie, it's a classic so that means Mr. Schue will love it and also it's a kick ass song." I told him

"Ok lets do it." Puck told me so I went to get the lyrics to the song and sat back down next to him and we started to practice.

Meanwhile in the kitchen:

"Who does that boy think he is?" Roxy's dad Joe asked his wife in rage. "I think that he is a young boy who is falling for your beautiful daughter!" Steph replied hoping Joe would calm down.

"That exactly is the problem Steph! She's to young for that kind of relationship!" Joe told his wife still angry.

Steph shook her head at her husband. "Joe, Roxanne is almost 18, that's old enough if you ask me!"

Joe walked out of the kitchen mumbling something about a "female conspiracy" against him. Stephanie just stood there looking out of the window watching her daughter and her friend sing. She knew that Roxy liked the boy, she just needed a little push in the right direction.


	6. Chapter 5

**Sorry for letting you guys wait and I know it's short but here is the next chapter. I hope you like it and as always I don't own anything!**

Puck's P.o.v

I was sitting on Roxy's front porch with her listening to her sing. She had her eyes closed and looked beautiful. _Since when do I use words like beautiful? I guess since I found someone who fit the description. _I thought.

"Earth to Puck!" Roxy said with a laugh in her voice waving her hand in front of my face. "Oh sorry I guess I got a little distracted..." I replied looking her in the eyes.

"Oh and what exactly distracted you?" She asked still with a laugh in her voice.

"Well it was you!" I told her and leaned in to kiss her. It was like our first kiss, sweet but also a little demanding. I never wanted to stop it but eventually we had to come up for air.

Roxy's P.o.v

I just stared at Puck not knowing how to react to the kiss. I suddenly felt panic rise in my chest.

"I think you should leave Puck, see you in school!" and with that I got up and headed inside only to find Stephanie standing there smiling from ear to ear.

"What?" I asked her with some anger in my voice. "I saw and heard everything!" she replied not dropping her smile.

"Well isn't that just fucking great. First you invite him over without asking me and now you're spying on us?" I yelled and started to stomp off towards my room. I didn't know why I was so upset with her, I guess I really was mad at myself because I made Puck leave even if I didn't really want him to.

In Glee Club on Monday:

I sat awkwardly between Puck and Tina. I was kind of avoiding to make eye contact with Puck, because I was embarrassed about the way I acted the other day.

I think every girl, who has been hurt by a guy once knows this feeling. I really like Puck but I don't want to get hurt again. After getting cheated on by a guy you love it isn't easy to trust someone again.

"Soo are you ever going to talk to me again?" I heard Puck whisper to me.

I think that now you've figured out my weakness, I'm an emotional wreck. After my oh so great ex boyfriend cheated on me with one of those stupid cheerleaders from my old school, I decided that I won't let another guy ruin my life. But now there he is sitting next to me looking like the guy of my dreams and being sweet to me. I think I have to reconsider my decision...

**There goes another chapter. I hope you liked it, you know what I like? Reviews! They make me write faster ;P**


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

**A/N Hello my lovely readers! I know it has been a while but school started again and since it's my final year I'm quite busy! But here it is the next chapter. I hope you enjoy it, as always please leave reviews they really help me improving the story!**

**Oh yeah and as always I don't own anything except Roxy and the plot!**

Roxy P.o.V

Suddenly my phone buzzed in my jeans pocket. I took it out of my pocket and read Puck's text. He was asking me if I wanted to go out with him...again, and call me crazy but I seriously considered it. In fact I didn't only consider it but I actually texted back "Yes!". So now it was official I had finally given in to the charms of Noah Puckerman.

That day in Glee Club Puck couldn't take his eyes off of me. Puck and I decided to change our duet song from "Under Pressure" by Queen and David Bowie to "Remembering Sunday" by All time low.

"The next pair to perform their duet will be Puck and Roxy!" Mr. Schue announced and Puck and I got up from our seats. Puck went to grab an acoustic guitar and sat down on one of the bar style chairs with me sitting next to him.

Then he started to sing looking directly into my eyes.

Puck:

_He woke up from dreaming and put on his shoes  
Starting making his way past 2 in the morning  
He hasn't been sober for days_

Roxy:

_Leaning out into the breeze  
Remembering Sunday, he falls to his knees  
They had breakfast together  
But two eggs don't last  
Like the feeling of what he needs_

_Now this place seems familiar to him  
She pulls on his hand with a devilish grin  
She led him upstairs, she led him upstairs  
Left him dying to get in_

Puck:

_Forgive me, I'm trying to find  
My calling, I'm calling at night  
I don't mean to be a bother,  
But have you seen this girl?  
She's been running through my dreams  
And it's driving me crazy, it seems  
I'm going to ask her to marry me_

_Even though she doesn't believe in love, _  
_He's determined to call her bluff  
Who could deny these butterflies?  
They're filling his gut_

Roxy:

_Waking the neighbors, unfamiliar faces  
He pleads though he tries  
But he's only denied  
Now he's dying to get inside _

Puck:_  
Forgive me, I'm trying to find  
My calling, I'm calling at night  
I don't mean to be a bother,  
But have you seen this girl?  
She's been running through my dreams  
And it's driving me crazy, it seems  
I'm going to ask her to marry me_

The neighbors said she moved away  
Funny how it rained all day  
I didn't think much of it then  
But it's starting to all make sense  
Oh, I can see now that all of these clouds  
Are following me in my desperate endeavor  
To find my whoever, wherever she may be

Puck sang with so much passion in his voice that I started to think that his feelings towards me may actually be real...

Roxy:_  
I'm not coming back, I've done something so terrible  
I'm terrified to speak, but you'd expect that from me  
I'm mixed up, I'll be blunt; now the rain is just  
Washing you out of my hair and out of my mind  
Keeping an eye on the world,  
So many thousands of feet off the ground  
I'm over you now I'm at home in the clouds  
Towering over your head_

Puck:_  
I guess I'll go home now  
I guess I'll go home now  
I guess I'll go home now  
I guess I'll go home_

When we finished everyone was on their feet clapping and cheering. I walked towards Puck and hugged him and let me tell you it was and amazing feeling. I felt safe, I felt at home, I felt like I was falling in love with him.

His strong arms were still engulfing me in this amazing feeling hug. I had my eyes closed and took in his scent. He smelled like Christmas. I don't know how I didn't notice that the first time we hugged when he tried to console me after my car was ruined.

I never wanted the hug to end but suddenly I heard a cough behind me, it was Mr. Schue trying to get noticed by us.

Finally we pulled away from each other even though neither of us really wanted to.

Puck and I went back to our seats, I didn't even notice that he was holding my hand.

"All right, since Puck and Roxy were the last pair we can now select a winner!" Mr. Schue said with the usual enthusiasm in his voice.

In the end Puck and I were handed the price of a free dinner at Beadsticks. Which we used that evening.

I was standing in front of my walk in closet in my bathrobe looking for something to wear, when I heard the door of my room open.

"Hey sweetie, do you need any help?" came the sweet voice of Stephanie, I don't know how she does it but she can smell a fashion crisis from a mile away.

"Yes, please Steph!" I answered my voice filled with desperation.

"All righty then, let's have a look!" that's the last thing I heard her say before she dove nose first into my closet. I only heard mumbling of "this matches this" or "oh that would look cute on her!"

A few minutes she handed me a cute black and red plaid mini skirt and a simple black tank top. "Wear black tights under this, curl your hair and simple smoky eyes will do it!" she said while smiling from ear to ear.

I stared at her uttering a quick thank you and with that she was out of the door. I was standing there my mouth hanging open still not knowing how the hell she does that. Suddenly she poked her head back trough the door and said "Oh and wear kiss proof lipstick!" then she giggled like a little girl and skipped down the hallway.

**Soo that's it! I hope you liked it! As mentioned above the song they sang was "Remembering Sunday" by All time low one of my all time favorite songs. So look it up on yt to really get into the story. As always please leave reviews they make me very happy!**


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

**A/N: Hello my dear readers. Since I had time I decided to write the next Chapter to make up for the long wait before. I hope you all like it. **

**As always I only own Roxy and the plot anything you may recognise is not mine!**

I was sitting in the kitchen waiting for Puck to finally arrive he was ten minutes late already and I have started doubting that he would come, when suddenly the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it!" I yelled to my parents got up and went to open the door.

There stood Puck with a bouquet of tulips in his hands and a big smile on his face. He was wearing black jeans and a white t-shirt.

"You look amazing." He said his eyes not leaving mine. He went to take my hand and lead me to his truck.

"Thank you. You don't look bad yourself." I replied smiling at him and taking a seat in his car.

"We were really good today in glee club. We make a great team." He said keeping his eyes on the road, I saw a smile forming on his face.

"I guess we are, aren't we. Our voices just go great together, I still can't believe that we beat Finn and Rachel! I mean did you see the look on her face when announced that we won? It was priceless, like someone had just slapped her or something!" I answered laughing.

As I answered Puck started laughing along with me. We just continued laughing about different things till we were at the restaurant. It was amazing how relaxed I felt when I was with Puck.

"After you my lady!" Puck said while opening the door and bowing a little. I couldn't help but laugh again at his antics.

He took my hand and I felt a little spark shoot through my arm. It may sound cheesy but that's the way it felt.

We were finally seated and had ordered our food when we started talking about our families.

Puck started the conversation "So you grew up with only one parent two, huh?"

"Yeah, just good old dad and me!"

"Your dad's very protective of you, right?"

"Oh yeah he is, I was surprised that he even let me go out with you!" I said with laughter in my voice.

"I guess your step mom worked her magic with him."

"Yeah she probably did that, Steph is very convincing if she wants to be and I guess me going on a date is a big deal to her." I told him.

"It's great that you get along so well. You and Steph I mean, most people our age only fight with their parents new partners."

"Did your mom ever think about getting re married?" I asked him and watched as his face turned into a small frown. I guess I crossed a line.

"I guess after that asshole that calls himself my father left her she didn't want another guy who would disappoint her. I do that enough." he told me and I could hear the sadness in his eyes.

I went to take his hand and told him that I was sure that he didn't disappoint his mother. The conversation had taken a turn from being comfortable with each other to stabbing around on our plates not saying a word.

It was very awkward until I remembered something my dad used to to to get me to talk when I was mad at him. I started talking about my food's feelings towards each other.

"I think Mr. Carrot has a thing for Miss Broccoli, what do you think Puck?"

Puck stared at me as if I had just grown a second head and then burst out laughing because I probably looked utterly ridicules taking about my foods feelings.

We started talking again this time about lighter stuff than our families and finished our dinner,left the restaurant and got into Pucks car.

When we arrived at my house Puck got out of the car and opened the door for me. I thanked him, took his hand in mine again and lead him to the front porch to sit down on the same spot where we first kissed.

We sat in silence my head resting on his shoulder taking in his amazing christmassy smell, thinking about everything that has happened since I moved to Lima.

I found new friends, my car got ruined, I kicked a guy in the balls, I won a contest and then there was Puck...and I had to add one more thing to my list. I had fallen in love, with Puck.

I turned to face him and he slowly started pulling me towards him and kissed me. It was a slow but demanding kiss. I felt like the world has stopped around us.

I suddenly felt his sadness and his anger and like before in the restaurant I just wanted to make his pain go away, I wanted to make him feel better. I wanted to be the person he talks to, I wanted to be his person.

I wanted to be his girlfriend...


	9. Thank you!

Hey Guys!

That's my first story and it's done!

I decided to end the story here because I didn't really know where to go with it because there are too many Puck/OC Fan Fics where they live a happy ever after in my opinion and I didn't want mine to be like that!

I might write a sequel but right now I have some ideas for a Harry Potter story, so if you like Harry Potter make sure to put me on Author's Alert. I can't tell you when the first chapter will be up yet but I will keep you posted.

Thank you all for reading my story and reviewing!


End file.
